


Tied to You

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Light Bondage, Post-Series, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Husband,” she greeted demurely, fluttering her eyelashes. Jon’s nostrils flared as he stared her down.“I think you enjoy tormenting me,” he murmured lowly, his voice deep and dark with promise. She licked her lips.“Perhaps I do,” she replied, angling her head to rest her cheek against his own, her lips barely scraping the lobe of his ear. “Perhaps I like it when you claim me.”Letter B (Bondage) of A-Z Jonsa Kinks Challenge





	Tied to You

She shouldn’t take as much pleasure in riling Jon but she can’t help it.

The way his eyes darken whenever she touched a Lord’s arm made her crave him instantly. His glaring gaze has never failed in sending shivers down her spine because she knows he is thinking of her naked and writhing beneath him, thinking of her body and gasps reassuring him that she is his, thinking of all the ways he will remind her that she is his.

His lips formed a thin line when Tyrion made a joke that sent her head tipping back with the force of her laugh. And Tyrion glanced behind her with a smirk and gleaming eyes, knowing exactly what she was doing. He tips his wine goblet towards her.

“I would have loved to make our marriage work Lady Sansa,” he boomed and the Lords at the tables chuckle in response. Sansa bites her lip in a gesture of innocence and casts a look back to Jon. He is clenching his chair so tight that his knuckles are turning white.

It is when a young Lord comes to ask for her to dance that Jon finally made his move. She gasped as she felt the heat of his touch on the small of her back. She grinned as he spun her to face him, his hands wrapping around her back and clasping her own hand, pulling her hard against him where she can feel him hot and desperate.

“Husband,” she greeted demurely, fluttering her eyelashes. Jon’s nostrils flared as he stared her down.

“I think you enjoy tormenting me,” he murmured lowly, his voice deep and dark with promise. She licked her lips.

“Perhaps I do,” she replied, angling her head to rest her cheek against his own, her lips barely scraping the lobe of his ear. “Perhaps I like it when you claim me.”

He inhaled sharply, his fingers clutching her hand tightly as he pulled back to look at her. His lips tilted up in a smirk and Sansa can barely suppress her whimper as the look on his face, the possessive gleam in his eyes, sends a surge of wetness through her small clothes.

“Do you?” he chuckled, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. “Then, I suggest you go back to your chambers, wife. And have some stockings ready for me to use.”

She shivered, pulling away from him and dipping into a graceful curtsy. He gave her a curt nod in return, returning to the high table to collect his goblet of wine.

She skipped up the steps to her room, a giddy smile on her face and her body shivering with anticipation. She had barely taken off her stocking and placed them on the pillow when Jon entered, closing the door with a gentle click behind him. Sansa licked her lips as his dark eyes pinned her place.

“Did you enjoy all that attention my love?” he murmured, wrapping a hand around her waist and pulling her flush against him. He sucked on her earlobe, pressing kisses up and down her jawline as his free hand stroked her hand.

“I’m your wife Your Grace,” she replied demurely, her head tilting back with a gasp as his lips traveled down her neck.

“Hmmm, yes you are,” he growled, stepping back to allow his hands to reach for the ties at the back of her dress, pulling them apart. He tugged on the laces, pulling her back against him once more as he kissed along her back, a path from shoulder to shoulder. “I better make sure.”

Her dress was shoved down her shoulders, the cold air hitting her breasts and instantly causing her nipples to harden. He nudged his hips against her backside, wordlessly requesting for her to step forward towards the bed. She stepped out of the skirts that had pooled at her feet and went to her bed.

Jon tugged off his shirt, his hands fumbling with the ties of his breeches. Sansa shifted backwards, grinning at him as he shoved off his clothes and stalked towards her. He grasped her stockings, fingers tracing the material softly.

“Lie back,” he commanded. “Hands up by your head.”

She obeyed, stretching her body across the bed and Jon hummed appreciatively as he reached for her wrists, tying a stocking to each and then pulling them to tie to the bedpost. He leaned back, hand trailing down her neck to her breasts, cupping the right one firmly and stroking the nipple into hardness. Sansa moaned, arching up at the touch.

“You’re mine, my wife, my Queen,” he murmured, kissing down her neck. She nodded.

“Always yours.”

“I might have to keep you tied up like this so no other man thinks to have you,” he teased before his lips closed over her nipple.

Sansa whined as he gave a long suck, his fingers rubbing and pinching her other nipple and leaving her writhing beneath him, back arching up to desperately meet his touch. He hummed around the bud, sending shivers through Sansa’s body and she felt herself growing wetter. He pulled back, blowing across the nipple and Sansa jerked, her binds pulling her arms tight above her and causing Jon to smirk down at her, his hand, trailing down to her cunt and stroking through the folds.

“Hmmm, you’re soaking my love,” he grinned.

“For you,” she whimpered, parting her legs to allow him better access. He hummed again, leaning down once more to press open-mouthed kisses down her chest and stomach towards where his fingers were playing with her.

“All for me,” he murmured, sliding onto his stomach and spreading her lips apart before gliding through her folds.

Jon groaned at the taste of her, his lips closing over her clit and his tongue slithering patterns across the bundle of nerves. Sansa keened, her fingers twisting in her binds as she tugged, desperate for more, desperate to guide him. Jon placed his hands on her thighs gently, pushing them apart to fit his head between better, his tongue pressing harder against her.

“Oh, oh Jon! Please, please!” she gasped, her ankles sliding up and down his back, pressing lightly to push him closer to her. He pulled back, his lips glistening with her juices.

“You want to peak, sweet girl?” he asked, his fingers pressing against her once more, his forefinger pushing into her. Sansa mewled, canting her hips up as she nodded.

“Yes,” she moaned, her teeth digging into her lip.

He pushed another finger inside of her, pumping gently. He ducked down again, his tongue resuming its teasing and stroking until Sansa was tugging helplessly on her binds, trying to arch her body to meet him, wanting to bury her fingers in his hair and keep him against her. Jon moaned, lapping at her a few more times as she came down from her peak.

He moved backwards, rubbing his cock against her a couple of times before pushing inside of her with a single push. His hands grasped the furs by her head as he gave a long groan, his hips starting a slow rhythm.

Sansa whimpered, tugging on her stockings wordlessly as Jon pumped into her, his hips gyrating in smooth motions that bumped against her bundle of nerves. He grinned, leaning down to nip at her lips.

“You feel so good around my cock, my sweet girl,” he moaned, picking up his pace, his hands reaching down to stroke the outside of her thighs and then he pushed them up, his hips jerking faster and Sansa was moaning his name repeatedly, her hands desperately clawing at her binds. Jon grunted, his dark eyes watching her intensely as she tensed and cried out his name on a broken wail, her cunt fluttering around him.

Jon groaned, his hips jerking erratically into her a few more times before he pushed deep inside of her and released. He collapsed forward, his hands slamming against the furs to prevent him from falling on top of her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, his chest still heaving as he pulled back and reached to untie her. He kissed her wrists before he rolled off of her. Sansa smiled, rolling to lie her head on his chest.

“I love you,” she murmured, kissing his chest. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

“I love you too,” he replied, his voice low and thick with oncoming sleep. She pressed another kiss to his chest, her hand stroking his skin gently.

“Thank you for always indulging me,” she said after a moment. He grunted, his chest already rising and falling in a steady manner and when she glanced up, his eyes were closed. She smiled, rearing up to kiss his cheek as she settled on her side. Jon rolled over in his sleepy daze, his arm wrapping around her waist. She smirked to herself as she settled, closing her eyes.

Tomorrow, it would be her turn to show him who he belonged to.


End file.
